CtC 2017 16tel-Finale Chrissy VS Patrick
1 steht vor einem Grabstein und verbrennt ein Bild von Patrick the Fox Ich bekam die wenigsten Punkte, hat mich heftig gewundert und jetzt denkt ein Höhenflieger, er könnte mich ernsthaft verwunden dieser blöde Fuchs, der irgendwelche User disst und denkt, er hätte die beste Quali geschrieben doch eigentlich hast du dich damit nur disqualifiziert was ist aus dir geworden? Du hasttest mal zwei Schwänze doch jetzt hast du nur noch vorne und hinten einen Schwanz und den zeigst du im Internet? Tails ich bin enttäuscht von dir nicht weil du nicht Tails bist, sondern weil Patrick ein hässliches Tails-Double ist dieser selbsternannte Waifu-Hunter macht jetzt einen auf Boss? doch keine Angst meine Zuschauer, ich stoße diesen Mistkerl vom hohen Ross 17 Jahre alt und jetzt reißt er die Klappe auf dabei gab diese Misset ein Jahr zuvor gegen Clove und Cassia auf du disst User und bekommst deswegen deine Punktzahl? na, wenn das so leicht geht, dann ist TFD ein Hvrensohn deine 3 Bitches im Intro, warum haben die nicht rumgeheult? der Dialog liest sich wie in einem Drehbuch von Uwe Boll du featurest Makoto, Noel und Tsubaki, nur was haben die drei Flitzpiepen hier zu suchen? selbst wenn du mit denen abhängst, haben alle drei in dir kein BlazBlue gefunden 26,5 Punkte Abstand zwischen uns, auch am Ende des Battles auch im Größenvergleich, auch im Freestylebereich wie authentisch das ist, du siehst drei B*tches, sollen in deine Hook rein doch die 3 könnte man auch gut umtauschen durch SPICE Du warst noch nie dabei? Du lügst schon deine Fanbase an, bevor das Turnier begann aber was soll man von einem Lappen erwarten? Er steht nicht zu seinem Mann und labert, dass er erst jetzt angefangen hat mit dieser Lüge hätte CS Gongzhu ausgelacht Waifu-Hunter nennst du dich, battlest dann gegen mich? Sagst du jetzt, dass ich scheiße bin, wurdest du imagetechnisch aufs Knie gelegt was reißt du deine Klappe so auf? Mach hier nicht einen auf Wikia-Held Venom ist Poison, Patrick the Fox ist fvcking Tails deine Doppelmoral kotzt mich an, du Kretin frontest Blazy mit Erdkunde aber wusstest selber nicht, was Dragon Kingdom ist eine Sache stimmt in deiner Quali Patrick du bist das Klopapier, womit Carmelita ihre Scheiße abwischt du hast wohl einen Kackfetisch, aber das erklärt den Kontakt zu Sara-Su wo Nyx ihr auch einen Kackfetischimage aufdrückte, was für eine Genugtuung und deine Grammatik Patrick, darüber will ich gar nicht reden aber da will sogar Canakan dir Nachhilfe geben du kannst seit und seid nicht unterscheiden und dann willst du mich rausschmeißen? Wie soll das aussehen, wenn du Witzfigur von Fireball getragen wurdest? Wie soll das aussehen, nachdem du Flame entjungert hattest? Wie soll das aussehen, wenn Noel Carmelita frontet? und Carmelita es wahrscheinlich Brettlines kontert Was läuft falsch mit dir? Du frontest Carmelita mit ihren zu großen Brüsten und featurest in deiner Runde Loli Noel? Das Wiki ist verstörend, da habt ihr recht Mädels doch ihr vergisst eins, Patrick ist ein Teil davon ich habe keine Lust, eine Hook zu bringen wieso sollte ich auch einen Spasten entertainen? Waifu-Hunter passt auch perfekt zu dir du bekommst schließlich nur Mädels ins Bett, wenn sie eingebildet sind das stimmt sogar, wenn man das Waifu-Bild von Blazy ansieht denn wie viele von den Girls kennst du persönlich? dieser kleine Wichser frontet meine fetten Titten doch selbst meine zwei Brüste würden dich gnadenlos zerficken Patrick steht im zweiten Part auf einer Kutsche, versucht irgendwelche Charas zu ficken doch bei der Location glaube ich eher, Patricia sucht seinen Traumprinzen meine Technik ist heftig, ich als Gegner bin dir zu mächtig als Chara reißt du echt nichts, denn du bist ein noch schlechterer Has Bean was denkst du wer du bist? Du bist ein älterer Tails wo war deine Relevanz bitte vor 2017? du hast nichts gerissen, schaffst es gerade so, ein paar Lolis zu ficken und wie soll es mit deiner Bifi bitte bei mir aussehen? der Spasti will die Fehler anderer aufdecken, dafür box ich dich denn bei #freeAliah zeigtest du nur, dass auch einer von den aufmerksamkeitsgeilen Wichsern bist "Fanservice must live, beware my Hentai-Power?" wie soll das bitte aussehen? Wärst du in einem Hentai dabei, würde es danach keine mehr geben im Battle versuchst du mein Image runterzuziehen das schaffst du schön, wenn ich dich überhaupt erwähne Patrick the Fox ist nicht der Killer der Rapper er ist nur ein Tails im Scourge-Modus und damit ein Wannabe-Gangster Tsubaki hatte recht mit einer Line, nur im falschen Kontext denn dich würde sogar ein grüner Sonic boxen wie fasst man dich am besten zusammen? du bist ein 17-jähriger Tails, der versucht sich ein paar Fans zu angeln mit Waifus propangiert, um sich damit ein Image aufzubauen denn ohne Image wäre er umso mehr zum Austauschen eine gute Sache gibts tatsächlich, du bist der beste Charakter von Tailsfandeluxe ist nicht schwer, wenn der Rest genauso scheiße ist in dem Battle wirst du so klein gemacht dass sogar Titan dich zerquetschen kann dein Anglerhut zeigt nur eines du Snitch dass du immer mit dem Strom schwimmst zu mir wirst du sagen, wie sexy ich bin und da ich das weiß, was du sagst, geht deine Runde ins Nichts konter ruhig alles aus, was du denkst, was ich sagen werde denn wer Sara-Su kennt, hat nichts anderes gelernt dein letzter Part geht ins Nichts, du frontest Broken Waves und doch kannst du dich nach dem Battle umbenennen in Broken Neck die letzte Line geht nochmal gegen deine Grammatik damit hättest du nichtmal einen Legastheniker gekillt eine Hook bekommst du von mir wirklich nicht denn das kriegen nur Charas, die einzigartig sind